What Makes a Woman?
by CandyAndFlowers
Summary: William wonders about Julia's fidelity, and he enlists George's help. This was written after watching Murdoch Without Borders in Series 12 (because that's where the show is up to now, in my area). My story isn't really related to that episode, except for having the same place where the couple live, and Julia's current workplace.


Murdoch is sat behind the desk, in his office at the stationhouse, when George Crabtree enters, as requested.

Murdoch - "Close the door George."

George - "Very good sir."

Murdoch - "I have a highly confidential case for you."

George says with some excitement, "Is it for the president?"

Murdoch - "No."

George - "For the mayor?"

Murdoch - "No. It is of a more personal nature."

George - "For Inspector Brackenreid?"

Murdoch - "Er, no George, it would be for me. I was reluctant to take you away from your regular duties, but..."

George is initially a little crestfallen but perks up - "Oh. Oh, well it would be an honour sir."

Murdoch - "It won't take up much of your time. Er, it's just that I needed someone I could trust. I hope we can keep this between ourselves."

George - "Of course."

Murdoch starts to speak slowly, diffidently - "It's just that Julia...has been giving me some cause for concern lately. I've tried to dismiss it, but something about her behaviour has been slightly off. A couple of things have been bothering me. I chanced upon some receipts of hers, that she had left on the table, inside her handbag.

George does not think these were really left out, "Inside, her handbag?"

Murdoch dismisses it, "Well, they were on top of the other contents. The receipts listed possessions she had purchased, that I have not seen in the house. She had bought certain female paraphernalia, a bonnet, a dress, a night gown and violet perfume."

George tries to assuage his worries, "Sir, I have always found that, much feminine apparel looks the same, perhaps she has been wearing these things, and you just have not noticed."

Murdoch - "No. No George, I pride myself on my powers of observation, and I am always aware of my wife's appearance."

George says knowingly, "Well, I understand that many marriages are affected by disputes over money. Could it be that she has sneaked these things into the house, and will be filtering them into circulation slowly. My Aunt Daffodil had a terrible time with her husband. She used to buy new dresses all the time, and then she would insist to him, that they were old ones, which one of her sisters had discarded."

Murdoch - "Most informative George, but Julia is a sensible woman, and I allow her to buy what ever she chooses. We have a modern marriage."

George - "Very good sir. Let the women have a little liberty I say, it's not like they will ever have the vote!"

Murdoch - "Indeed. I was hoping you would call in at the hospital, unannounced. You see, the other thing I have noticed, is that Julia would frequently mention one of the other doctors, a Dr Dixon, but now he is never spoken of at all. It feels like a deliberate omission."

George - "Perhaps he has merely moved away."

Murdoch - "I'm sure she would have mentioned that. I don't feel I can ask her about him, because it would alert her to my interest."

George - "If you really think she is straying, I could get some of the lads to warn him off for you."

Murdoch - "No, no, most likely there is nothing going on. I have analysed our marriage, and believe it to be a happy one. I can detect no motivation for her to look elsewhere. She has seemed content, she always appears pleased to have me close to her. She has been no less affectionate than usual. Of course it is hard for me to evaluate objectively, because I am emotionally engaged."

George - "Indeed, she always seems most joyous to me sir. I'm sure it would be every woman's dream, to be married to a great detective. However, women do have erratic natures."

Murdoch reflects , "Perhaps I have not been adventurous enough. I know Julia would like us to visit a burlesque show, but I never thought it appropriate. Who's to say if some combination of circumstances and emotions, have caused her feelings to change? She has been staying late at the hospital a lot lately. Her shift finishes at 4 pm today, but I have already been informed that she will be there longer. I thought you could go there now, and see her on some pretext. Perhaps, you could ask her to examine you, for some imaginary malady."

George leans in conspiratorially, "Well, actually sir, between you and me, I do have an unsightly rash in an intimate area, that I'd rather like someone to have a look at."

Murdoch looks uncomfortable, "Or perhaps, you could just say it's a social call."

George - "Very good sir, I'll go right over."

George walks through the corridors at the hospital, until he sees Julia's nameplate on a door. He can hear Julia's laughter, coming from the room.

George decides against knocking, as he has perfected a method of bursting right in through doors, with a seeming innocence. He has long since realised, this is the best way to find out what's going on behind a door.

He barges against this door, but it is locked.

Julia calls out, and when George gives his name, he hears the door being unlocked.

She is wearing her usual, work clothes as she leans back against her desk, and she appears to be alone. George notices a chaise lounge, a small table which is laid with tea things, and an old-fashioned screen for patients to undress behind.

Julia expresses her surprise at seeing him there. He tells her, that he just called in to see how she was doing in her new role. She thanks him, but she looks a little unsettled. Possibly, she seems a little suspicious to see him. George does not see anything really amiss, although it looks as if she is expecting to share tea with someone. George makes his excuses to leave, thinking that he can watch from the corridor, to see who enters her office later.

George moves towards the door, when he hears a sneeze coming from behind the screen. Julia looks a little guilty, and speaks to the person who is still concealed there.

Julia says - "You can come out, my friend is not judgemental."

The hidden party steps out, and George steps back. He is thrown by the appearance.

Julia informs him that the two of them like to take tea together, after work.

Back in Murdoch's office, later that evening, George reports back on his findings.

George talks to Murdoch, in a gossipy manner, "Well, out from behind the screen, stepped a most ugly-looking lady. She was wearing lipstick that was heavily smeared on. The poor thing, I thought, she was trying to make the best of herself but it was not becoming. She fair wreaked of violets, so she did."

Murdoch - "Was she a patient?"

George - "Well, it was only when she walked over to the tea things, that I realised she was not a woman at all. It was a regular man, dressed up as a woman. It was Dr Dixon!"

Murdoch - "Dr Dixon?"

George - "Yes. It seems the items Julia bought, were for him. He wasn't comfortable buying them himself, and she was helping him. She told me there are men who just like to do this. He was wearing a bonnet, if you please! I didn't know where to look. Julia said he needed to express himself this way sometimes, in a safe environment."

Murdoch - "Ah, yes. When I worked in the lumber camp, there was such a man."

George - "Really sir? In such a masculine occupation?"

Murdoch - "Only at the weekends. He liked to wear a long, flowery gown with an apron. It did look rather incongruous, since he had a lengthy, red beard."

George - "Oh, I bet he got a lot of grief from the other men."

Murdoch - "Well, he was six foot and had a powerful left hook, so after a time, they learnt not to provoke him."

George muses - "Indeed, people do take up some curious practices, don't they sir?"

Murdoch - "Yes they do. Tell me, how is your spaceship hunting going?"

George says matter of factly - "Oh I spent eight hours in the field by the river, on Sunday night. I didn't notice anything in the sky, but somebody has to keep watch. We can't afford to be complacent about these things. I made the acquaintance of a friendly cow, whilst I was there, so I don't feel it was an evening wasted."

Murdoch looks bemused.

George - "I should probably tell you sir, Dr Ogden seemed to guess that you had sent me to the hospital."

Murdoch - "Did she seem enraged?"

George - "It's hard to say, sir. Perhaps you ought to take her a large bouquet of flowers, just in case."

Murdoch - "I'll make it a small bunch, I have observed that men only buy the bigger bouquets, when they are very guilty of something. I don't want her to think I have been straying."

Later that night, Murdoch walks tentatively into his own home, holding a small posy of flowers.

Julia is sat in an armchair, and she is wrapped up in a big robe. She drinks wine from a glass and watches him as he walks in.

Murdoch - "Ahh, you're still up."

Julia - "I'm surprised you didn't send George along first, to check on my bedtime."

Murdoch can't quite read her mood, and gives her a half-smile.

She shows little interest in the flowers, and tosses them on to a small table nearby.

Murdoch - "I'm sorry if I have angered you, Julia."

She doesn't sound angry. She tells him, "You could have just spoken to me yourself, William."

Murdoch - "I know that, I think I was just too afraid to hear the truth, in case it was unpalatable. I couldn't bear the thought of you..."

Her expression softens, and he takes a seat, across from her.

Murdoch - "You know I have a very analytical mind. It is hard to shut it off, even when I am not on duty."

Julia speaks kindly, "Perhaps I should take it as a compliment, that my husband is still interested in what I am doing. Maybe the fault is mine. I should have told you about Dr Dixon, but you can be rather rigid in your thinking. I wasn't sure if you would understand."

Murdoch - "I don't entirely. Is Dr Dixon a man who prefers men?"

Julia - "No, he has a fiancee, who is in medical school. She understands his temperament, and they write to each other almost daily. He just needed to express another part of himself, and I was happy to interact with him like that. I don't know when society will ever be accepting, of those people who deviate from the norm."

Murdoch speaks uncertainly, "Do I deviate from the norm?"

Julia tries to reassure him, "Yes, but in a good way. I love being married to you. I like to come home, and see what new invention you are constructing on our dining table."

He visibly relaxes his attitude. "You have been a very understanding wife. I was thinking, perhaps we could go to the burlesque some time, if you would like. George assured me, that it is not sordid, so much as suggestive and cheeky."

She smiles and says with delight, "I sense your rebellious spirit again. George also informed me that you had looked over my receipts. "

Murdoch explains, "Ah yes, but I told him I see our marriage as a modern one. I don't think either of us should need to keep secrets."

She says, "Well, then I should tell you, that not all of the things I bought, were for Dr Dixon. The Parisian nightgown was just for me, because I wanted it. However, the style is a little daring."

Julia stands up and discards her robe, which was concealing the new nightdress she is wearing. As she poses for Murdoch, he appreciatively looks it over. It is floor-length, in cream satin, which clings around her waist and exposes her arms. The fabric has some panels of lace, which allow her skin to show through.

She says seductively, "Perhaps you would like to follow me to the bedroom."

He is straight up, out of his chair, "That I would."

As she walks away, he follows her, and views her form, in the nightgown, from behind. It is a backless number and as he gets closer to her, he runs his finger down her backbone. She quivers under his touch.

Just as they get into the bedroom, she tells him to close the door. He puts his hands on either side of her waist, and briefly picks her up, and places her down so she is facing him. He then presses her against the door. It is properly closed.

The End.


End file.
